


non-denominational winter music (got us falling in love)

by aerialbots



Series: transcendence [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Music, F/M, Hints of Fireflight/Thundercracker, Untimely Christmas Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerialbots/pseuds/aerialbots
Summary: Weather men always lie and Slingshot is a shitty supervillain. Blades only minds the first one.





	non-denominational winter music (got us falling in love)

**Author's Note:**

> Following on the grand tradition of Christmas fic in the middle of September and Valentine's fic in May, as our forefathers did before us.

Blades doesn't mind the cold, but she’s currently regretting every single one of the life choices that led her to this point in her life, because the day had been cloudy, so she'd put on extra socks and her jacket to meet Slingshot, but she hadn't counted on it snowing like the sky was violently throwing clouds at humanity below out of spite. 

She manages to make it downtown without either slipping (gods bless rain boots) or losing her fingers to hypothermia (gods, please make warmer jacket pockets next season), and finds Slingshot peering at one of the displays with his hands in his pockets, delicate-looking toys clicking and puttering as they flip or shuffle their way behind a glass panel. He's wearing a long, fitting coat, and a scarf is thrown over his shoulders but not properly tied, and he's got one of his pairs of aviators on even though it's snowing, and he just looks like such a _tool_. Blades is reminded of the first time they’d met, and how she’d taken for granted that he would turn out to be a douchebag, and grins to herself -- he may be the kind of person who puts cinnamon in cereal and actually _enjoys_ it, and her musical archnemesis, and definitely a grumpy bag of dicks, but he's still _her_ bag of dicks, no takebacks ever. 

Blades walks by him as inconspicuously as she can manage, taking advantage of his distraction, then puts her cold, cold hands over his eyes -- or, well, the glasses -- and says in a sing-song voice, "Mirror, mirror, who's the fairest maiden of the land?" She feels him tense, then relax, cheeks rounding in that half-smile that she really likes, and adds before he can answer, "You better get it right or I'm giving you a crappy gift this Christmas." 

Slingshot laughs, and takes her hands from his face -- he's even wearing _gloves_ , Blades hates him -- and turns so that they're facing each other before leaning down to kiss her, just a gentle brush of their lips. 

"Is that a threat?", he asks, touching his forehead to hers with a smile. "I'm pretty sure it's illegal to blackmail the jury in any competition." 

"Not if it works", she says, and she can see his eyes crinkling behind the glasses. "How was your day?" 

He sighs, and lets go of her for a second, putting his arm around her shoulder instead, almost making her sigh as well because he's so much _warmer_ , and if they weren't in public she would just shamelessly melt into his side. As it is, she simply rests her head on his shoulder as they start to walk. "It was fine, just a bit exhausting. Fireflight was moody for undisclosed reasons, meaning Thundercracker is probably being an idiot, so in the end we didn't finish writing the song, but we did get to see Sunstreaker in a Santa hat." 

"I thought Thundercracker was always an idiot", Blades replied, raising an eyebrow. Slingshot snorted, grabbing a lock of hair from her ponytail and playing with it. "Did you take pictures?" 

"Duh, who do you think you’re talking to?” 

Blades smirks, definitely not full of warm fuzzies, and presses herself a little closer to him to steal his body heat, like any self-respecting archnemesis would. 

Being the shitty off-brand nemesis _he_ keeps forgetting he’s supposed to be, Slingshot either doesn’t mind or doesn’t notice her ulterior purposes, and drops a kiss against her hair, warm breath sending shivers through her -- which immediately gives him pause. "You're freezing your arse off, aren't you?" 

"...maybe." 

Slingshot hisses a curse, but there's a thread of amusement in it, and then he lets go of her -- and seriously, did it get even colder or is it just her? -- and starts unbuttoning his coat. 

Blades frowns, and begins to protest, because if she's cold it's her own damned fault for not checking the weather report, and she doesn’t _need_ to be fussed over. "Hey--" 

" _You_ ", he interrupts her, giving her a stern look that she can feel even behind the dark lenses of his aviators, "are a singer. You need your voice more than I do, so getting sick is out of the question, plus I happen to appreciate you having all your fingers, so just let me give you my damn coat." 

They glare at each other for a long moment, and then Blades sighs as though this is some terrible imposition she has to bear. " _Fine_ , but I'm giving you my jacket." 

"Deal", Slingshot says, and finishes shrugging off his coat. There's a split second after she sheds her own where Blades feels even colder than before, and then Slingshot is behind her, draping his coat over her shoulders, and taking her jacket so she can slide her arms into the sleeves. He won't fit inside her jacket, because his body in general and his arms in particular are ridiculous and they both know it, but he still wears it like some sort of cape around his shoulders because otherwise she would feel guilty and worried. Or maybe just a bit worried and not at all guilty, because his coat is warm and maybe she's sort of swimming in it but it smells like him, and he has his scarf, he will totally be okay, and if he isn't Blades will play nurse for him until he gets better, because she is a nice girlfriend-slash-rival like that. 

Slingshot is watching her with that half-curl of his mouth again, and wearing the glasses and the scarf, but with her smaller black jacket over his shoulders he looks like even _more of a tool_ , and she tells him so. 

"You look like one of those dicks in male perfume adverts", she says. Then, because honesty is important, "But it's kinda hot on you, don't worry." 

Slingshot just laughs, and tugs on the lapels of his -- now _her_ \-- coat to straighten them, and also to tug her closer so he can wrap his arm around her again. "C'mon, they must be selling coffee somewhere around here, and we still need to find stuff for the Secret Santa thing." 

Blades smirks. "You know I still think--" 

"B, I am not getting Perceptor a voucher for a day at the spa."


End file.
